Lyrics/Baby
Hangul= 행복해 baby be baby babe 힘들겠지만 나 참아볼게 어서 가 baby be baby baby good bye 이럴 수 밖에 없던 거잖아 어쩔 수가 없단 걸 알잖아 사랑이라는 게 나 쉬운 줄만 알았어 그저 웃고 웃으면 행복할 줄만 알았어 다른 사람 몰라도 우린 영원 할 줄 알았어 하지만 착각이였나 봐 행복해 baby be baby babe 힘들겠지만 나 참아볼게 어서 가 baby be baby baby good bye 미안해 baby be baby babe 더 이상 이 말 밖에 난 못해 힘들겠지만 나 잊어볼게 good bye 허브티 한 잔의 여유를 느끼면서 그 눈빛 이제 나도 잘 모르겠어 네가 떠난 그 이유 나라면 나 한 번 빌어볼게 네가 돌아온다면 girl 없던 것처럼(원래) 없던 것처럼(항상) 없던 것처럼 생각해봐도 늘 있던 것처럼 oh 그대를 찾게 돼요 계속 찾게 돼요 사랑이라는 게 나 쉬운 줄만 알았어 그저 웃고 웃으면 행복할 줄만 알았어 다른 사람 몰라도 우린 영원할 줄 알았어 하지만 착각이였나 봐 행복해 baby be baby babe 힘들겠지만 나 참아볼게 어서 가 baby be baby baby good bye 눈을 감으려고 해 봐도 귀를 막으려고 해 봐도 아직 내 맘은 아쉬워서 어쩔 수가 없는 것 같아 잊으려고 노력 해 봐도 지우려고 노력 해 봐도 이젠 안되나 봐 행복해 baby be baby babe 힘들겠지만 나 참아볼게 어서 가 baby be baby baby good bye 미안해 baby be baby babe 더 이상 이 말 밖에 난 못해 힘들겠지만 나 잊어볼게 good bye Fallin’ fallin’ down Fallin’ fallin’ down Fallin’ fallin’ down |-| Romanization= Haengbokhae baby be baby babe Himdeulgetjiman na chamabolge Eoseo ga baby be baby baby good bye Ireol su bakke eopdeon geojanha Eojjeol suga eopdan geol aljanha Sarangiraneun ge na swiun julman arasseo Geujeo utgo useumyeon haengbokhal julman arasseo Dareun saram mollado urin yeongwon hal jul arasseo Hajiman chakgagiyeonna bwa Haengbokhae baby be baby babe himdeulgetjiman na chamabolge Eoseo ga baby be baby baby good bye Mianhae baby be baby babe deo isang i mal bakke nan motae Himdeulgetjiman na ijeobolge good bye Heobeuti han janui yeoyureul neukkimyeonseo Geu nunbit ije nado jal moreugesseo Nega tteonan geu iyu naramyeon Na han beon bireobolge nega doraondamyeon girl Eopdeon geotcheoreom(wollae) eopdeon geotcheoreom(hangsang) eopdeon geotcheoreom saenggakhaebwado Neul itdeon geotcheoreom oh geudaereul chatge dwaeyo gyesok chatge dwaeyo Sarangiraneun ge na swiun julman arasseo Geujeo utgo useumyeon haengbokhal julman arasseo Dareun saram mollado urin yeongwonhal jul arasseo Hajiman chakgagiyeonna bwa Haengbokhae baby be baby babe himdeulgetjiman na chamabolge Eoseo ga baby be baby baby good bye Nuneul gameuryeogo hae bwado gwireul mageuryeogo hae bwado Ajik nae mameun aswiwoseo eojjeol suga eomneun geot gata Ijeuryeogo noryeok hae bwado jiuryeogo noryeok hae bwado ijen andoena bwa Haengbokhae baby be baby babe himdeulgetjiman na chamabolge Eoseo ga baby be baby baby good bye Mianhae baby be baby babe deo isang i mal bakke nan motae Himdeulgetjiman na ijeobolge good bye Fallin’ fallin’ down fallin’ fallin’ down fallin’ fallin’ down |-| English= Be happy baby be baby babe Though it’ll be hard, I’ll try to endure Hurry and go baby be baby baby good bye I had no choice but to do this You know I had no choice I thought love was easy I thought we’d be happy if we just smiled I don’t know about other people but I thought we’d be forever But I guess it was an illusion Be happy baby be baby babe Though it’ll be hard, I’ll try to endure Hurry and go baby be baby baby good bye I’m sorry baby be baby babe I can’t say anything else but this Though it’ll be hard, I’ll try to forget you, good bye As I enjoy a cup of herbal tea I can’t figure out those eyes anymore If I’m the reason you left I’ll beg you, if only you will come back to me girl As if you’re not here (from the start), as if you’re not here (always), even if I think you’re not here As if you’re always here, I look for you, I keep looking for you I thought love was easy I thought we’d be happy if we just smiled I don’t know about other people but I thought we’d be forever But I guess it was an illusion Be happy baby be baby babe Though it’ll be hard, I’ll try to endure Hurry and go baby be baby baby good bye I try to close my eyes, I try to block my ears But my heart still feels sad, I can’t help it I try to forget, I try to erase but now I can’t do it Be happy baby be baby babe Though it’ll be hard, I’ll try to endure Hurry and go baby be baby baby good bye I’m sorry baby be baby babe I can’t say anything else but this Though it’ll be hard, I’ll try to forget you, good bye Fallin’ fallin’ down Fallin’ fallin’ down Fallin’ fallin’ down |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via kpoplyrics2you @ BlogSpot *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics